1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a shock absorber mounting angle variation structure that improves the function and efficiency of a shock absorber by varying the mounting angle of the shock absorber and more actively controls movement of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a suspension system, an important system for riding comfort and driving stability of a vehicle, at present, the main parts of the suspension system are a spring that absorbing shock due to bump/rebound of a wheel and a shock absorber that keeps a vehicle at a predetermined height while rapidly attenuating the vibration of the spring that absorbs shock and vibrates.
There are suspension systems with various structures, for example, a strut type in which a spring and a shock absorber are integrally formed and connected to a knuckle and a type in which they are installed at different positions.
Since the efficiency of shock absorbers depends on bump and rebound of a wheel, that is, the height of a vehicle body, it is required to optimize the mounting angle of the shock absorbers in accordance with the posture of a vehicle and movement of a wheel.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.